


Poem mania

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random poems from the DP charates. this is a Challenge response to GhostDog401.<br/>Hope you like them. Ps. you can sometimes connect poems to more than one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem mania

Two, but One:

My love and I, we might be two.

But I love my partner, I do.

So we are one.

One ghost fighting machine, ready to take any ghost on.

Ghost!

Our son doesn't like toast.

Outcast:

I might not be like everyone else,

But I rather take a sucker punch that smells.

So what if I'm not like a regular person, I'm me.

And that is what I want to be!

And if you call me an outcast.

Well I say I rather be the real me at last.

Escape:

I just want to escape.

Who is the lunatic in the cape?

I mean why me?

I'm an ordinary citizen, can't you see.

Why did this ghost choose me of all?

What could it have as a goal?

Confused:

I know this word is over used.

But with all this riming I'm confused?

Orange rimes with nothing at all!

That was what left me to this down fall.

Why me!

Stupid oranges, oh there is Walker, got to flee.

Popular:

I'm pretty and cool.

I rule the whole school.

Making every boy drool.

But I'm no dork or fool.

Not like that goth goul.

Blame:

Who I blame for the twist of my life?

Is the one who ruined it, without lifting a knife.

I want my revenge; I'll kill him for what he has done to me.

That he soon will see.

I'll win.

So I lift my chin.

Eyes:

Eyes are the windows to the soul.

And in these eyes I find my ultimate goal.

These eyes so vivid with life and cheer.

I just love it when you are near.

Those eyes that sparkle in the light.

And looks even more beautiful at night.

Shot:

Don't shoot me!

I run as I flee.

The big mean doctor is after me.

I hate hospitals can't you see?

Than I see a girl that made me drool.

Suddenly something hurt, stupid doctor goul.

Gone:

All the bad ghost are on vacation.

This is the best time in this nation.

They are gone!

I can finally have some fun.

Love :

You make me drool.

I feel like howling at the moon.

You look so good.

Running with me, in the wood.

If I could kiss you I would.

Don't hide in that hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who the characters are?


End file.
